


VLD: Confession

by FanFictionWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura ships your otp, Could be considered fluff, F/F, F/M, IT'S BEAUTIFUL, Part of my own College AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionWriter/pseuds/FanFictionWriter
Summary: Teaching Adviser of the Voltron Robotics club at Altea University sees Pidge and Lance pining over their crushes. She gives them a little push to see how things would go at the winter formal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy This you guys! I'm Shidge and Klance Trash btw. :)

“Keith is such an asswipe,” Lance said.  
“Oh yeah?” Pidge asked.  
“Yeah, why?”  
“I was just thinking,” she trailed off. “That when two people like each other, they often do their best to hide it.”  
“Me?!! LIKE KEITH?!”  
“Yeah, dumbo. You’re face is bright red.”  
“Ok, maybe a little.”  
“Suuuuuree.”  
“What about you and Shiro?”  
“Me and Shiro? No way. Besides, doesn’t he like Allura..”  
“Not that I know of..”  
“Oh,”  
Allura strode in with a huge smirk on her face.  
“Tonight, is the winter formal you know?”  
“Yeah..” said Pidge.  
“What about it?” questioned Lance.  
“You guys are gonna confess your love!!!”  
“Confess our love?!” they both said in unison. “No Way!”  
“Oh come on. Hunk asked Shay out, Rolo and Nyma are together.. Stop acting like love sick 5th graders!”  
“Are not!” Lance said.  
Allura facepalmed.  
“Ok,” Pidge breathed. “I’ll do it.”  
“Awesome! You better think about it too Lance.”

(Fast Forward to the dance)  
Pidge’s hands were sweaty, and she could hardly breath. Shiro was sitting alone by the punch table, and she was summoning up all her courage.  
But before she could make a decision, Shiro himself noticed her and started heading her way.  
“Good Evening Katie,” he said.  
“Hey there Shiro,” she said blushing.  
“You ok? You’re face just got red all of sudden.”  
“Oh I’m fine.”  
“I’m glad. I wouldn't want you to ever get hurt. Matt would kill me.”  
She laughed, and he was mesmerized by her beauty.  
“Say, Shiro?”  
“Yes?”  
“Can I ask you question?”  
“Of course. Anything for you Katie.”  
She froze in time, reaching out for an answer from an outside force but nothing came.  
“Do you.. Like anyone?”  
“I have my eyes on someone.”  
She regretted asking him that. Because now, her thoughts when to all the possible candidates could be.  
“Why?”  
Ok, it was no or never Pidge. Or else you’ll never do it.  
“Shiro, I like you. And I don’t know how you feel about me. But I wanted you to know.”  
He smiled at her, and pulled her face close to his planting a kiss on her lips. He licked his lips in celebration winking at her.  
“And I love you too Katie.”

Watching from afar, Lance couldn’t believe it. Pidge confessed to Shiro and he reciprocated it.   
“Hey,”  
He jumped at the all too familiar voice. It was Keith.  
“Yes,” he replied with his voice raising in pitch.  
“Allura said you wanted to talk to me.”  
He blushed and turned away. He couldn’t breathe.  
“You know, it’s ok if you don’t wanna talk about i-”  
“I like you.”  
“Huh?”  
“I like you Keith Kogane. And I can’t breathe I like you so much. And I know you probably don’t feel the same-”  
“Lance!”  
“But I needed to say this-”  
“Lance!”  
“Huh? What is it?” He said, finally turning around.  
“Lance Mcclain, I fucking love you.”  
And his lips were on Lance’s, and the sparks were flying. It was amazingly beautiful how passionate it was.  
Allura and Coran were sitting down.  
“You did good kid. You did good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my own original College/University Arc. Leave a comment or Kudos if you're interested. Hope you guys enjoyed. I've had bad writiers block lately but I'm pretty proud of this work.


End file.
